inspiringdemilovatofandomcom-20200214-history
Camp Rock 2
Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam is a 2010 Disney Channel Original Movie and sequel to the 2008 film Camp Rock. The movie premiered on September 3, 2010 on Disney Channel in the USA, along with a live simulcast on Radio Disney. The film was released on DVD and Blu-ray Disc on September 7, 2010, in the United States and Canada, to positive reviews from fans, and mixed from critics. The movie had a bigger budget than the first movie, and is currently the second most expensive Disney Channel Original Movie behind High School Musical 2. The film stars Demi Lovato and the Jonas Brothers. Plot Mitchie Torres (Demi Lovato) returns to Camp Rock to be reunited with all of her camp friends ("Brand New Day"), especially Shane Gray (Joe Jonas). They both decide to spend the summer knowing each other better. Shane arrives at camp in a chicken wagon with Nate and Jason, who also happen to be his brothers (Nick and Kevin Jonas), after their tour bus had fallen into the lake. Meanwhile, Camp Star, a new rival camp located across the lake, invited Camp Rock to attend a friendly bonfire ("Fire"). After seeing Camp Star's performance headlined by Luke Williams (Matthew "Mdot" Finley), Camp Star's top star, some campers, including former Camp rock star Tess Tyler (Meaghan Jette Martin), decide to leave Camp Rock and join Camp Star. Many of the staff also leave due to the fact that Camp Star's owner Axel Turner (Daniel Kash) promises to double their salaries. He also adds that the cabins are air conditioned. Tess quickly becomes partners with Luke on all of Camp Star's performances. Although they perform very well together and look like they make a great team, they constantly fight over the spotlight as they are both greedy. Meanwhile, Nate falls in love with Dana (Chloe Bridges), daughter of Axel; however, Dana's father refuses to let her meet him because he is "the competition". Since most of Camp Rock's staff has left, Mitchie and her gang of friends who have stayed behind take it upon themselves to be Camp Rock counselors ("Can't Back Down"). At first, the new counselors struggle to keep up with their new schedules. But eventually everyone finds their niche. When discussing the future of Camp Rock, Mitchie and her friends plan a showdown between the two camps at Final Jam ("It's On"). Camp Star agrees as Axel suggests they should challenge each other to Camp Wars, a showdown being broadcast live on TV. At first Mitchie is persistent and the other Camp Rock members are not that into it. But they learn that together they can win. Shane wants to go on a date with Mitchie but she is too focused on the Camp Wars to agree ("Wouldn't Change A Thing"). The next day Shane realizes Mitchie was right, so he, and the whole camp, put their heart and soul into it ("Heart and Soul"). Jason and the Junior Rockers are watching Tess and Luke perform during their rehearsal ("Walking In My Shoes"). Axel texts and tweets every mobile phone in the western hemisphere persuading people to vote for Camp Star. At the Final Jam, Tess and Luke perform their song ("Tear It Down"). Although Camp Rock put their heart and soul into their performance with Shane and Mitchie singing lead vocals, the rest of the campers as dancers and musicians, and a video made by Trevor (Frankie Jonas) of their time together airing during the song ("What We Came Here For"). Camp Star wins presumably due to Axel's biased ad campaign, while Mitchie cries, Camp Star embraces their win, a Junior Rocker uncrosses her fingers, and Tess comforts Mitchie, while everybody else from Camp Rock is devastated because Camp Rock has to close down, since they lost. Despite the loss, Camp Rock's performance earns great applause from the crowd and Tess is shown to feel bad about the win as she knows Camp Rock deserved it. The remaining Camp Rock staff and campers return to Camp Rock. Whilst packing up banners, Mitchie and Shane share a kiss. Afterwards, all the campers and staff gather and sing around the campfire one last time together ("This Is Our Song"). As they enjoy themselves, many of Camp Star's campers including Tess and Dana, but not Luke show up having seen the bonfire and ask to join in. Tess and some other members of Camp Star request to go to Camp Rock the next summer because it is much more fun than Camp Star, meaning that Camp Rock will have enough campers to remain open for the next summer. Cast *Demi Lovato as Mitchie Torres *Joe Jonas as Shane Gray *Kevin Jonas as Jason Gray *Nick Jonas as Nate Gray *Meaghan Jette Martin as Tess Tyler(first rival of Mitchie and at the end her friend) *Alyson Stoner as Caitlyn Geller(one of Mitchie's friend) *Chloe Bridges as Dana Turner, Axel's daughter and likes Nate(Nick Jonas) *María Canals Barrera as Connie Torres *Daniel Fathers as Brown Cesario *Anna Maria Perez de Tagle as Ella Pador *Jasmine Richards as Peggy Warburton *Roshon Fegan as Sander Loyer *Jordan Francis as Barron "Barry" James *Matthew "Mdot" Finley as Luke Williams, the star performer at Camp Star who quickly becomes rivals with Mitchie *Daniel Kash as Axel Turner, the founder of Camp Star and the main antagonist of the film *Frankie Jonas as Trevor Kendall (early scripted as "Fred Gray") *Robert Feggans as Oliver Jeremy *Arisa Cox as Georgina Farlow *Jordan Stovall as Kaliey Rockwell *Shaun Shetty as Counsellor Bob Production Production Before they announced the sequel, Aaryn Doyle revealed via her Twitter that she didn't reprise her role in the sequel because her manager was fired so he didn't try to get her in. Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam was filmed at YMCA Camp Wanakita in Haliburton, Ontario and Kilcoo Camp in Minden, Ontario beginning in August 2009.[1][2] Reportedly, the hardest scene to film was the opening number "Brand New Day" due to inclement weather. The mess hall scenes, including the dance number "We Can't Back Down", were filmed at a studio, not on the actual set. Soundtrack Main article: Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam (soundtrack) Promotion New segments of The Road to Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam air Fridays, giving information and sneak peeks of the film. Most of these segments are available for free download on iTunes. *"They're Back" *"Recording the Music" *"Demi Lovato" *"Joe & Demi Together Again" *"Joe Jonas" *"Nick Jonas" *"Kevin Jonas" *"New Campers" *"Dance Rehearsals" *"The Girls of Camp Rock" *"The Guys" *"Making of Brand New Day" *"The Bus" *"The Making of It's On"[3] *"The Chicken" *"The Fashion" *"The Set" *"Good, Got It, Check The Gate" *"Going Green" *"That's a Wrap!" Release New York premiere The film was an exclusive premiere in New York on August 18, 2010, where the cast and others were the first to see the film, weeks before its official premiere on Disney Channel on September 3, 2010.[4] Critical reception The film received generally mixed reviews. The review aggregate website Rotten Tomatoes reported that 40% of critics gave the film mixed reviews, based on 5 reviews (3 'Rotten' and 2 'Fresh'), with an average score of 6.1/10.[5] It is strongly believed by many that the film was not given the credit it deserved. However, currently holds an 8.7 making "Great" rating on TV.com.[6] Ratings The film was watched by 7.9 million viewers on its premiere night,[7] about 1 million less viewers than its predecessor. In 2010 it also became the most watched cable television programme that week,[8] as well as the No. 1 movie by number of viewers on 2010's cable television.[7] In its second broadcast on September 4, the film reached 3.7 million viewers.[8] The film also reached 21 million unique viewers over its premiere weekend from September 3 to September 6.[9] In its UK premiere on September 17, 2010 in was watched by 637,000 viewers. In late October 2010, Disney Channel promoted Camp Rock 2 to having extra scenes as shown on the DVD and Blu-ray but when it was the day to air Camp Rock 2 with those extended scenes, the movies was considered a rerun due to the movie not showing any extra scenes – just the basic scenes out of the movie. Blu-ray and DVD The Blu-ray and DVD were both released in the US on September 7, 2010. The Blu-ray Combo Pack has the Blu-ray, the DVD copy and a digital copy. The bonus features include an interview of the "new campers" Chloe Bridges (Dana) and Matthew "Mdot" Finley (Luke), as well as international music videos and Rock Along Edition. The DVD regular version has only Rock Along and the movie. It was released in the UK on September 20, 2010, following the movies premiere on TV that past weekend, September 17. The DVD, Blu-ray and Blu-ray Combo Pack was released in Australia on October 20, 2010. In this extended version there are two additional songs added in the movie. "Different Summers" by Demi Lovato, performed before the musical number "Fire" by Camp Star. Also added to the extended edition is "Walkin' In My Shoes" by Matthew "Mdot" Finley & Meaghan Jette Martin, while rehearsing for Camp Wars. Concerts series |} Set list ;Camp Rock cast #"Make the History" (by Alyson Stoner) #"Insomnia" (by Anna Maria Perez de Taglé) #"Start the Party" #"Fire" #"We Rock" ;Demi Lovato #"Get Back" #"La La Land" #"Remember December" #"Catch Me" #"Don't Forget" #"Got Dynamite" #"Here We Go Again" ;Demi Lovato & Camp Rock cast #"Brand New Day" #"Can't Back Down" #"It's Not Too Late" #"It's On" ;Jonas Brothers #"Feelin' Alive" #"Hold On" #"Year 3000" #"Play My Music" #"Heart & Soul" #"Gotta Find You" #"This is Me" (with Demi Lovato) #"Wouldn't Change a Thing" (with Demi Lovato) #"This is Our Song" (with Demi Lovato and Camp Rock cast) #"Bounce" (with Demi Lovato and Camp Rock cast) (Toronto one-night performance) #"L.A. Baby" #"Drive My Car" (The Beatles cover) #"Paranoid" #"Fly with Me" #"When You Look Me in the Eyes" #"Please Be Mine" #"Lovebug" #"S.O.S." #"Burnin' Up" Tour dates Notes: Some of these tour dates have been canceled and changed. The tour started on August 6, 2010, two weeks later than planned, which allowed Nick Jonas to perform in London's West End as Marius in Les Misérables. The September 8 show in Tampa, Florida was cancelled due to flash flooding at Tampa's 1-800-ASK-GARY Amphitheater. The show is not being rescheduled. As well on October 21 the show at San Nicolas was cancelled due to a volcano eruption. Lovato departed the tour after the October 30 show to receive treatment in the United States for personal issues, and would not return. 1Show on September 8 was canceled due to adverse flash flooding in the area 2 Show on October 21 was canceled by the local government due to a volcanic eruption